The Age of New Heroes
by RevanHolliday
Summary: Follow Torin and Sarine as they meet new friends and foes, helping out the Z fighters, and becoming the New Age Heroes they were destined to be. This is my first FanFic so I'm exctied to see how people react to it. I have a lot of OC's ready for their "spotlight". R&R!
1. Prologue

The explosions in the distance rang throughout out the village, accompanied by screams of families being executed and the battle cries of the warriors that were protecting its people. Fires burned illuminating the night in a bright orange, flames reaching the sky. With each passing moment, two families carrying a baby each, ran for the space pods desinged to leave this planet behind for good. The sound of boots marching, people screaming, and explosions getting closer, caused the two families to run faster to the pods.

"Hurry up and find these disgusting creatures, I want to be done and off this retched planet in less than an hour." The strike team leader barked at his men. This was his first ground assault team he's led and he wanted to show his superiors that he could do what needed to be done. He was a young man, wihtin his early twenties, short black hair with piercing emerald eyes. He searched around through the houses that weren't already picked over by his men. As he went to kick open the door, he saw shadows move by quickly and imediately called a squad to help him chase down what he saw. As they gave chase, they shot ki blast at them to either slow them down for capture or to kill them.

"Hurry! They're catching up and we need to get to those pods if we plan on getting these girls out of here!" One of the fathers yelled back, trying to get the group moving faster. He stopped and shot a blast towards a building to atleast slow down the attackers to give them enough time to escape. Luckily his plan worked and the building collapsed completely, blocking the alley way they were in. "Heh, that'll have to do for now." He turned back around and caught up with the group. The building was within sight now, their children's futures were within reach and only a few more meters to go. Once they got inside the launch sight, the two mothers put their child in a pod and said their final goodbye's.

"Goodbye Torin, your father and I love you so much. Please live on a happy life and make us proud." Torin's mother brushed Torin's hair out of her face and tucked her tail around her waist.

"Sarine... we're so sorry that you wont be able to have us in your life. Keep an eye on Torin, my love. We love you so much, Goodbye." She placed a kiss atop Sarines head and turned away. She walked over to Torin's mother crying into her shoulder.

Sarine's father put a note in Sarine's pod labled "Sarine Lyons" and one in Torin's pod labeld "Torin Hollidey". Each note contained their family lineage, race's history, and a 'Thank You' to who ever finds these two. Torin's father closed the hatches on the pods and hit the lanch button. Both pods took off just as the attackers blew down the door.

"Alright, hands up monkey's! Where are the two children? Answer me, damn it!" Both families kept quiet, not a word was said until Torin's father started to laugh. This got under the commander's skin. What the hell did he have to laugh about? He raised his hand to Sarine's mother and shot a blast that pierced her heart and killed her instantly. Both of the fathers attacked, taking out four of the six man sqaud that had accompanied the commander, but in the end they were shot and left to bleed out. The last of the squad left the building and went back to dropships to head back to base. The commander stayed behind a moment to try and interogate the the fathers before they died. "Where did you send those two kids? Where are they heading?"

"heheh... you'll never know... They're safe and away from you, that's all that matters..." With that the father died and so did the knowledge of where the two Saiyan children were sent off to. The commander sighed, walked to each family member and closed they're eyes, he said a quick prayer, and walked out of the building. He walked back to his personal ship, taking in the events of the night. He watched the dropships fly back to the dreadnoughts that stayed above the atmosphere. Finally reaching his ship, he cliimbed in and flew back to the flagship to give his report to his superiors. Oh how he dreaded giving his reprot to them. Brother and sister, both extremely powerful and have temper issues; sister more than the brother.

The commander was just stepping off of the ramp when he was given the death count of his invasion force; nearly half were K.I.A, others were wounded. He thanked the soldier and headed off to give his own report. Once he got to the door he hesitated, lifting his hand to press the button to the intercom, the door slid open and revealed the sister; Maran getting ready to leave for something. She stopped and looked up to see who was in her way. She took a sudden intake of air once she recognized the figure.

"Renz! Thank the god's you're alright." She was estatic to see that her most trusted commander was still alive after hearing the amount of soldier lost during the invasion. Almost like flipping a switch her whole attidude changed. "Did you find those disgusting monkeys and end them?" Renz faltered at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Y-Yes Maran... well mostly.." He immediatly regretted his words as he was grabbed by the collar of his battle gear and throw into a wall, leaving an indent. "The Saiyan parents were killed but before I could get my team to them, both families sent off two pods that held an infant in each pod."

"What the fuck, Renz?! Did you let any of the adult Saiyans go just the two children?" Maran took a deep breathe and continued. "Look, you're lucky those two Saiyans are just infants, otherwise I'd make you hunt them down. It's not like they can survive very long by themselves anyhow." Just as Maran was going to continue, her brother Falkner came into the room.

"Good job today Renz, I'm very impressed. Even though you missed a couple of unknowns you did well. Looks like you'll be a lot more ground mission, huh?" Falkner smiled his orange eyes seemed to glow as he waited for an answer.

"O-of course, I can't wait sir!" Renz straightned up and saluted. Falkner smiled and patted Renz on the shoulder as he walked out of the room. Maran sauntered her way over to Renz and stopped next to him.

"Better get back to it _Commander_." The way she said it made his cheeks flush. Before he could retort she had gone, leaving him standing in the room by himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two pods shot past the stars. Zooming past planets and suns. Eventually both pods had reached they're destination. Breaking the atmosphere, they landed, crashing into the ground leaving giant craters from the impact. They landed in a cornfield near a road, that had little traffic most days, but today was a different story. A man and his wife were just leaving from visiting his grandparent's farmhouse as they saw these two round ships crashing. The man slammed on his brakes and got out of the car once it stopped; the wife following closely behind. Once they got to the craters, his wife grasped at seeing the pods with a weird symbol on the side of the hatch.

"I wonder what could be in there?" His wife looked at him like he was crazy but her own curiosity was getting to her as well.

"Well. Get in there and see what's inside them." She said as she pushed him in. He slid down the crater and ran into the first pod. He ran his fingers over the strange symbol that his wife had pointed out. Gently he pushed on the symbol and the hatch opened revealing what was hidden inside. He looked inside and looked back out to his wife.

"Kat, get down here and open the other pod! I'm going to need some help." Without question she slid down the crater side and ran to the other pod, once she opened it, she had a mini heart attack. Inside was a baby girl with hair that reached her shoulder blades, wrapped up in a navy blue blanket with a note next to her. Her husband had found something similar. A baby girl as well with hair that went all the way down to her bottom, wrapped up in a maroon blanket with a note next to her as well. As he held the baby girl in his arms he looked to his wife who had a pleading look to her eyes.

"Nick, these girls can't be left by themselves. They need a warm place to stay and wram food to keep their bellies full. They need a loving home. This is exactly what we've wanted for so long. Please, we found them for a reason Nick." Kat looked to her husband and found a warm smile on his face.

"I thought I was going to have to ask you. Of course we'll keep them and raise them as our own. I was hoping we'd have a daughter, now we've got two."

Things were however strange to them: to begin with, the couple had thought it was strange that the girls had tails and that their hair never grew, along with difficult to maintain. They had read the letters that came in the pods and found out, to no surprise, that they were not humans but something called Saiyans. Their parents had been killed during an attack and the girls were the sole survivors. After reading the letters, Kat had decided on keeping the names they were given seeing as how it made them unique.

At first as the girls grew up, they became more and more destructive. Kat and Nick had to repair their home multiple times but it never took a toll on them. With time they turned their destructive nature towards martial arts; training under Hercule. They found no competition against him or any of his pupils. Eventually they began to train on their own.

So as the years went by they reached the last year of highschool and graduate, leavnig all the problems they had with school. Things had buzzed around the school about a world tournament that many people will come to test their skills and combat against others. Torin and Sarine decided to take up in the competition and show the fighters there what they got. They trained everyday until the day of the tournament and when the day came, everyone had heard about the 'Girls with Tails', specifically a group of the universes strongest fighters.


	2. Chapter 1

**I apologize for how long it took to bring this chapter out to you guys. Again this my first time all together with any of this fan fiction writing but so far I love it. I own nothing but my ideas! Please Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 1: Let the Tournament Begin!**

There were hundreds of fighters wanting to sign up to join this years World Tournament. This year's tournament however, was special, because of the new-comers that have come to fight. The new-comers that traveled from different planets to fight were multiple alien race's from across the universe. All of the Earthlings that were skeptical of joining in the first place quickly changed their tone when hearing that they'll get a chance to fight alien beings. Though not all of Earthlings were excited to fight strong opponents from different worlds; Earth's 'Mighty Champion' hid in is room at the tournament stadium.

"M-man, all of these super powered alien freaks are gonna rip me to shreds." The 'Champ' cowered behind his couch as his adviser listed off the fighters that had made the tournament.

"Sir there will be an Arcosian, Namekians, ogres, snakians, a member from the Kawa, and a couple from the Hera Planet. Also the group with the blonde woman that beat you, they're also joining the tournament." With each mention of a new fighter, Hercule sank deeper behind the couch into a fetal position rocking back and forth. "Sir? Mr. Satan? Where'd you go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Torin and Sarine were stretching in the fighter's courtyard glancing around at the multiple species that were getting ready in their own way for the tournament.

Torin stood up from her crouched position and inhaled deeply, using her heightened sense of smell to find her way to the refreshments area for the fighters. Once she found the direction she needed to go in, she set off to get a quick drink and snack. As she walked she took notice of the different kinds of fighters there were. Humans in all shapes and sizes, quite a few green skinned warriors with pointy ears, a fluffy dog looking fighter, then a black skinned horned warrior with a long tail working on his speed attacks, and finally a group of fighters training and talking together. Three of them were wearing the same orange colored gi, one had a short sleeve under shirt, the other had a long sleeve under shirt, and then the last one didn't.

She laughed at the trio to herself 'Wow can you look anymore lame in orange?' She made it to the concession area and ordered a few extra large pizzas and twelve orders of rice. The lady behind the counter gave Torin a look of shock seeing the order that was placed. After she placed her order, when she turned to go back to sit with Sarine she ran into what felt like a wall.

"Whoa, you alright there?" The person she ran into grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her. The first thing she saw was the orange gi and a bare chest underneath it, slowly she lifted her head to face the man she bumped into. He had a mess of black hair that looked like it couldn't be tamed by anything. Finally is face is what caught he attention the most. His features were kind enough but something about the look in his eyes made her heart jump.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that." She took a step back to open a space between them.

"It's no problem." He laughed lightly scratching the back of his head. "So you're fighting today? You look really strong!"

"Uh.. Yeah I'm competing, so is my friend. I'm guessing you are too?" He grinned and nodded. "You look quite strong yourself. I hope I get the chance to fight you in the tournament." She smirked at him as he was smirking right back.

"Definitely, can't wait!" He gave her a nod of approval. She smiled and walked past him to grab her food and head back to her table. As she walked by him he took notice of the amount of food she had but then something caught his eye. 'No way, she has a tail! Could she be a Saiyan?'

As Torin made it back to the table she set the food down and began to eat. Sarine sat down just seconds after Torin did and dug in. Sarine started to watch Torin devour her pizza and bowls of rice. Sarine's cheeks flushed bright red as she watched her friend eat. Torin looked up from her eating and gave Sarine a questioning look that made her turn her gaze away.

"You... Ok there Sarine? Looks like... You're blushing. See a cute guy or something?" Torin questioned through her full mouth.

"N-no, just thinking about some things." She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Looking around she noticed a group of fighters together talking with each other. The thing that bothered her was that they'd look over at their table with questioning and surprised looks. "Looks like we've got some admirers." Nodding her head in their direction.

"Oh? Oh yeah, I bumped into the one without the under shirt on. He seemed nice enough but something about him sets me off. When I felt his power... It was off the charts. Him and his group are definitely no pushovers." Torin a thoughtful look on her face as she thought about her encounter.

"So don't underestimate anyone from their group, got it" Sarine said with a mischievous grin as she looked over at her companion. Torin caught on to what Sarine was saying and threw rice at her.

"That fight was bullshit and difficult and you know it." They sat there and laughed at theold memory. Just as they went back to eat, the intercom came on to announce that the tournament would start soon. "Well lets go kick some ass, eh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The preliminary matches started off with a bang. Torin and Sarine fought against quite a few tough warriors but in the end no-one stood a chance when fighting them. Once the main tournament matches were called out everyone took the intermission to get water and eat some energy bars. Torin and Sarine took their things to the match up board to see who their pit up against.

1.)Torin vs. Trunks, 2.)Sarine vs. Gohan, 3.)Lord Hail vs. Goten, 4.)Vegeta vs. Brolin, 5.)Goku vs. Lorek, 6.)Ma Junior vs. Ymen, 7.)Rayne vs. Jang, 8.) Ris vs. Vel.

"NOOWWWW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LET'S GET STARTED WITH THE FIRST MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND! PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME THE FIGHTERS TO THE RING; TORIN AND TRUNKS!" The announcer called their names and they walked out at the same time. Torin took notice that the guy she was about to fight was with the same group that was staring at her and Sarine.

"You better not hold back Trunks, I'm looking for a damn good fight." Torin yelled across the stage with a smirk.

"Oh, you'll get that and more. You're strong but it won't be enough." He taunted back but didn't receive the reaction he wanted, instead her smirk got bigger and she got into he fighting stance,

"THE MATCH STARTS IN THREE... TWO... ONE... FIGHT!"

With that both fighters took off at break neck speed slamming fist into one another, causing the stands and ground to shake with how hard they were hitting. Trunks had put Torin on the defensive by continuously sending barrages of punches and kicks. Torin kept up however by dodging each of his attacks, keeping this up until she saw an opening in his attacks. Finally she picked up something, he took almost three seconds between switching from punches to kicks. She waited for the switch and took control right when he did. Things seemed to the opposite way Trunks had imagined at the start of this match. Along with her superior speed, her attacks had way more damage then he could muster up in one charged attack. Just as he thought about using his last resort, going super, she fazed out of sight and appeared behind him to send him flying with a roundhouse. He was knocked from the ring and onto the grass outside of it. Torin straightened herself out just as the announcer named her the victor. She walked over to where Trunks was sitting against the audience wall. Once she made it over to him, she offered her hand to help him up.

"Good match Trunks, you're an amazing fighter. Hey, maybe we can train sometime after this, huh?" She smiled at him as he nodded and said his congrats. Trunks left and walked back over to his group and grabbed his water bottle.

"She's extremely powerful, I was putting my all in there. I was just scratching super to try and keep up. It seemed like she wasn't even putting any power to fight me." Trunks informed his group of his fight.

"Wow, that's nuts. I knew she was strong but not like that. I felt her power and it wasn't as strong she just showed. Now I'm even more excited to fight her!" Goku exclaimed loudly.

"THE NEXT FIGHT STARTS NOOOWWW! LET OUR FIGHTERS KNOW YA LOVE 'EM BECAUSE HERE THEY COME! INTRODUCING; SARINE AND GOHAN! LET'S GO IN THREE... TWO... ONE... THE MATCH BEGINS!"

There they stood in the middle of the ring sizing each other up and feeling out one another's power. Realizing that Sarine was no ordinary opponent, he powered up and used his unlocked abilities to help his fighting. Sarine answered his power up with her unleashing a fraction of her's. Sarine took to the sky and started firing ki blast down upon him but he blocked each of them with little effort. Smoke started to surround Gohan making him hard to see in Sarine's case. She stopped firing and waited to see if he was still standing but as the smoke cleared he was no longer there. She searched around for his energy, only to be for naught. Suddenly she heard something come from behind her, she turned just in time to catch his fist from hitting her square in the face. Gohan recoiled by how she caught his fist at the speed he attacked her with. Sarine decided to kick the match up and powered up more, taking Gohan by surprise. "How could she have so much power hidden away?" He whispered to himself. Once she was done they met each other once again in hand to hand combat, going blow to blow. Sarine sent a knee straight into Gohan's stomach making him spit out blood. Gohan answered her knee with a roundhouse kick which she blocked with her forearm and punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Catching his breath he fazed away from her and appeared high above the arena.

"This ends now!" With that he turned Super Saiyan and cupped his hands behind him. "Kaaaaaa...Meeeeeee." Sarine stood there and watched him power up his massive attack. She had to think on her feet and fast. 'Wait... That's it.' Sarine saw her opening and fazed out of sight. "Haaaaaaa...Meeee-" Sarine appeared behind him and hitting his neck knocking him out. She caught his body from falling to the ground and gently dropped him in the grassy area outside of the arena, claiming her as the winner of the match. Once the match was called, Sarine walked down to where she set Gohan and brought him to his group of friends.

"I believe this belongs with you." She handed him over with a smile.

"Thanks! You had an awesome match, you and your friend both." Goku gave her his famous Son smile and grabbed Gohan from her. With that she took her leave and returned to Torin. Torin smiled at her and gave her a hug, making Sarine blush furiously. The announment of the next fight broke the contact leaving her feel alone. The next match fighters were Lord Hail vs. Goten. The fight was quick, Lord Hail dispatched Goten quickly and easily. Brolin stood no chance against Vegeta. Goku and Lorek were evenly matched in his base form but with a quick power up, Goku won. Ma Junior barely had to use much of his strength to win against Ymen. Rayne and Ris also advance into the next round.

"NOW FOR THE SECOND ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! THIS ROUND WILL CONSIST OF TWO TAG TEAM MATCHES. THE WINNERS OF EACH MATCH WILL MAKE IT TO THE SEMI-FINALS! NOW THE FIRST TAG TEAM MATCH TEAMS WILL BE; LORD HAIL AND RAYNE VS. MA JUNIOR AND RIS! THE SECOND MATCH TEAMS WILL BE; SARINE AND TORIN VS. GOKU AND VEGETA! THE FIRST MATCH WIILL START IN THIRTY MINUTES, GOOD LUCK FIGHTERS!"

"So we get the strongest fighters? I'm getting excited for this fight!" Torin said with a giddy like tone. Sarine smiled at her friend, she was just as excited but also a little scared. Only time will tell how this fight will go.


End file.
